Through the Fire and Flames
by OUAThooked
Summary: Things get a little heated for our dear Captain Swan in this one-shot.
Emma whimpered—a small sigh of pain escaped her lips. Her body starting reacting before her mind could catch up, rustling about and trying to sit up from her spot on the— _ground?_

 _Why the hell am I on the floor?_

Her eyes started to blink open, but she regretted the action almost instantly. A rush of heat was sent through all of her senses; she held her arm up to guard her face, turning away from the source. She started to stand and back away, and then she yelped in surprise when she hit a wall. When the daze of unconsciousness left Emma she stood straight, eyes open, and mouth hanging in disbelief.

"What the hell?!" Emma exclaimed in terror, the realization hitting her that she was trapped in some type of room with no escape, surrounded by flames.

Fire was roaring to life around her, source unknown. The walls were tainted with scorch marks, and a layer of smoke hung above her from the heat rising. She struggled with the reality of the situation.

 _How the hell did she get here?_

 _Where is 'here'?_

She looked around trying to find answers within the walls of her confinement, but realized it was hopeless. She was stuck here, she was alone, and she was really hoping her family was looking for her.

 _Her family._ Emma looked around frantically for other signs of life, but failed to find any.

 _She was alone._

Emma glanced down at herself, she was a hot mess— _pun intended_. She picked at what she seemed to be clothed in— what looked to once resemble a long white satin gown of sorts. _When the hell did I change?_ But now it was more of a tattered and torn mess. Rips that turned in to full on slits of the dress, one strap completely missing, and the other falling from her shoulder. Other than the dress, which she was still questioning as to _why_ she was wearing it; her skin seemed to be intact. She could feel the heat of the flames, but was otherwise unaffected. Magic was obviously at play.

She gathered her wits and made the decision to cross the flames that were currently surrounding her. Thinking that maybe moving to the center would give her a better view of where she was. She took several steps before a voice yelled to her in the distance, "STOP!" The person spoke again, "Are you mad? You'll burn!"

She jumped back at the intruder and snapped her head up, "Who's there? Show yourself!" She wanted answers, and she was quickly losing the patience she's pretty sure she doesn't even have.

"Emma, it's me. It's—" but she cut them off before they could finish.

"Hook!" Emma exclaimed in relief. The figure came into view; he was almost mirroring her with his clothing, leather torn and all, and his skin perfectly intact. Flames danced between them.

"What's happening? What is this place?" Emma searched his face for answers.

"I don't know. I'm not sure how we even got here." Killian's response was hushed and worried.

He was fidgeting with his rings, a tell sign that he was nervous just as much as she was. The last thing she wanted was to make things worse. They needed to get out of here, and fast.

"Stand back." She instructed.

"Emma you can't—"

"Now," She said in her 'I'm not asking' voice. Killian sighed at her demand and shuffled backwards as Emma stepped towards the flames.

The flames rose higher at every step, but her pace didn't falter. As she got close, her pace quickened and then she jumped up and over through the flames before crash landing into Killian's arms. They were still, he checked her body for any signs of harm but there were no signs of damage. Instead of pulling away, she pulled him into a close embrace.

"Whatever demons placed us here, at least we are here together." He whispered as they clung together.

"Yeah," Came her muffled responded, her face buried into his chest.

They held each other for a bit longer before hands came down to intertwine. "Emma, love, we need to find a way home. Your magic, will it help?"

Emma opened her palms and stared at her hands, "I don't know. I don't even know where we are. How can I get us home if I don't know which way it is?"

He knew what she was implying. _Where they in the underworld again? Was this another one of Hades tricks?_

"Maybe just think about home. Think about your family, your parents…Henry…" He looked at her as she fidgeted with her hands, her magic failing to come to life. She huffed out a sigh of frustration as she failed over and over to even create a spark of light.

"I don't understand why my magic isn't working! I can normally control it just fine."

"You need to relax Emma. Just Breathe." Killian stated calmly, placing his hand on her shoulder.

She looked up at him in annoyance, "I can't relax. We are in a room full of fire for Christ sakes, fire that apparently can't burn us. You aren't the one who is always expected to have answers and fix everything!"

She was rambling on and on about being the savior and how it could be such a burden. She was complaining about never knowing what to do, and Killian couldn't help but finding the entire situation amusing. His Swan was worried about _not_ being able to save them?

"Are you finished?" He smirked down to her.

"Excuse me?" She looked at him wide eyed, he could see the heat in her eyes, and whether it was from the fire or frustration he wasn't certain.

"I said are you finished?"

"I heard what you said."

"And?" He asked again, raising a brow at her.

"Who do you think you—" but before she could finish her sentence, Hooks mouth was on hers, his lips moving against her still ones.

And as soon as they were on, they were off. "You need to relax if you expect your magic to work, darling."

She _hated_ when he called her that, because it turned her into putty in his hands. Looking up at him she noticed the small smile on his lips and the burning in his eyes. He always encouraged her, never doubted her, and he never stopped believing in her.

"How do you do it?" She whispered against his lips, her hands moving to wrap around his neck.

"Do what?"

"Always know what to say or do…how to make me feel so loved when I feel so small and helpless." She watched as the fire danced in his eyes.

"You never cease to amaze me, Emma. No matter what battles you enter, you always come out the hero, the _savior_. Your ability to fight for what is right and those you love make you who you are. I simply just enjoy reminding you when you forget." She tilted her head when he cupped her face, "You are the savior for a reason Emma, because you have the strength to overcome anything."

She laughed a bit to herself; she would never understand how she got so lucky to have this man in her life. She stepped up on her tip toes and placed a gentle kiss on his lips, his response immediate. His mouth was smooth against hers, love pouring out from both of them. All the unsaid things were always said through their shared kiss. His tongue snaked out and ran across her bottom lip before entering her mouth and sweeping it against her own.

His hook pulled her up against him while it rested on her back, the warmth of the room not lost on them, but rather a welcoming comfort in the moment; a reminder that no matter where they were, their love would always come first.

He walked her backwards, slowly through the flames until her back hit the wall. She reached up to drag down what was left of the torn jacket, throwing it into the flames and they watched it burn. "I quite liked that jacket you know." He murmured against her skin, kissing down her neck to her bare shoulder.

"I'll get you a new one." She replied breathlessly as craned her neck for him.

His hook came down to rest against her thigh, toying with the ripped fabric of her dress. "Where did this come from…and are you attached to it?"

"Don't know—don't care." Her response was brief and her breath was short.

Killian took that as an invitation to rip the slit even more, dragging his hook through the fabric until the rip started at her waist and then he used his hook to bring her leg up and around him. He grinded their hips together slowly as their kiss became more desperate. The need to feel each other was growing more each second.

His clothes met the floor as hands moved across bodies. They explored each other and made new discoveries, the same spark always burned between them in a passionate embrace.

"Killian please," Emma begged, "I need you."

"Aye." He gave her another kiss, sucking her bottom lip between his. He lifted her up and moved the fabric of her dress aside, and then he plunged himself deep inside of her. Her moans joined the smoke in the air as she clung to Killian.

He rutted into her as the fire burned around them, the heat bringing them both right on edge. He whispered sweet nothings into her ear, "come for me Emma, let go."

Her toes curled as her walls clenched around him, light from her magic radiating off of her. He pumped into her several more times, chanting her name,

"Emma"

"Emma…"

" _Emma_ sweetheart wake up"

Emma's eyes opened wide, brightness from her hands filled the dark room.

"What's going on?" She spoke hoarsely, sleep evident in her voice.

"I should ask you the same…good dream?" Killian smirked over to her. He was propped up next to her on his hand; his eyes were running down her body. She was a mess—her breath uneven, hair a mess, and she had burnt holes in the sheets. "I only woke you when your magic started to become a problem, but before that you were rather enjoyable to watch. Calling out for me and such… I am rather interested to hear about that dream of yours Swan. Do tell?"

Emma glanced down at the mess she created, she would have felt embarrassed but the need she felt between her legs was too evident. She brought herself to meet his stare, a smirk forming her on her own lips while her mind whirled with ideas, "I could tell you about it…" she stretched her arm under the sheets to come in contact with his already hard length, "Or I could just show you."

"Bloody hell—"

Emma giggled, "Something like that."


End file.
